


Bunny Suprise [Zen x MC] NSFW

by AuthorWannabe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bunny Ears, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorWannabe/pseuds/AuthorWannabe
Summary: Summary: You go out with Yoosung and 707 to go look at a bunny farm in spirit of Easter. When you return you find that Zen has a little suprise in store for youGenre: NSFW





	Bunny Suprise [Zen x MC] NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> and you guys thought I wasn’t gonna make it causeIsureashelldid  
> This fic was inspired by this pic I saw on my feed. So yeah, kudos to the artist @name-is-katana247 at tumblr. I hope you do not mind.  
> I have never felt more ashamed and accomplished than I do right now

It was Easter Sunday, and you, Yoosung, and 707 had decided to go to the new bunny farm in spirit of the holiday.  
“You wanna come along Zen?” you asked your boyfriend before heading out.  
“Nah, i’m good. Besides I have…things to take of.” he explained. Before you could ask, he placed a quick kiss on your lips and spun you towards the door  
“Have fun, babe!” he said as you waved him goodbye, and went to go meet your friends.  
The Rabbit farm was practically heaven on earth. Yoosung and you were totally absorbed in all of the cute rabbits, and so was 707 while he went on about the christian meaning behind Easter.  
While playing with the bunnies, your mind couldn’t help but think of Zen’s vague reasoning for skipping out on playing with the rabbits  
I have…things to take of  
What could that have meant?  
Eventually, The rabbit farm was closing, and it was time to leave. The three of you waved the bunnies a tearful goodbye before leaving. You texted Zen you were heading home, and he responded with a:  
See you soon babe ;)  
Dork… you thought to yourself  
Yoosung and Seven dropped you off at Zen’s apartment, and you waved them goodbye as they drove off.  
You opened the door to the apartment and headed inside. You looked around, but didn’t find Zen. The only room you hadn’t checked was the bedroom. You went into your bedroom, hoping to find the actor. You certainly found him.  
“Hey, Zen. How-” You were cut off at the sight before you. The room was dimmed, rose petals strewn across the floor, lit candles around the room, and Zen.  
Lying on the bed.  
Wearing a collar with a bow tie, boxers, bunny ears, and nothing else.  
You could only imagine the expression that was on your face as you gazed at Zen’s body. His beautiful, perfectly sculpted body.  
He chuckled, his red lidded eyes gazing at you, and his teeth digging into his bottom lip.  
Your cheeks burned hotter at the thoughts you imagined were running through his head. He moved his index finger in a ‘come’ motion.  
you found yourself moving toward him, your purse being forgotten on the floor. Once you reached the bed, you climbed on, Zen turning so you could straddle his lap. He smirked seductively up at you, and you gazed lustfully down at him.  
You leaned down to capture the actors lips with your own, placing your hands on his bare chest. He returned your kiss, his hands resting on your hips. Your hands moved from his chest to his hair, which was loose rather than up in it’s usual ponytail. You wove your hands through his silky soft hair, causing Zen to moan in bliss from the sensation. Taking advantage you slide your tongue inside his mouth, deepening the kiss.  
Eventually, you pulled away from each other and gazed at one another. You sat up, taking another look at Zen, and couldn’t help but giggle.  
“What?” he asked, defensively.  
“Sorry,” you giggled. Your other hand played with one of the bunny ears Zen was wearing.  
“So this is what you meant by, ‘things to take care of’?”  
He chuckled, “Do you like it?”  
You hummed, taking a lock of his hair and kissing it. “You look very cute.” Your hips rocked against the growing need in his boxers, pulling a groan from him.  
You admired his expression. His cheeks flushed, his eyes shut, all topped off with his current accesories.  
You placed a kiss against his nose.  
“If only you would have told me. I hate being left in the dark about things you know.” you teased him, moving your clothed sex against him. You glided your hand over his chest, your nails lightly scraping his muscular body.  
Zen growled at your actions, cracking open an eye to look at your cocky smirk.  
“God, babe. Your such a tease.”  
You stopped your movements, and looked at Zen with a mischievous and lustful look in your eye that only made Zen’s desire and anticipation grow.  
You grabbed the hem of your shirt and tugged it over your head, making as much eye contact with Zen as possible.  
His hand traveled to your back to unclasp your bra. Lifting your arms, you obliged, letting  
it slide off.  
Zen’s breathed heavily, cupping your breasts with his hands. You moaned softly at his touch, your hands tugging at his silver locks. His eyes flickered up to you, then back to your chest. He licked his top lip before taking your left breast into his mouth, his tongue brushing against your nipple.  
You clenched your teeth, pulling at his hair. He switched breasts, leaving you moaning at the feeling. You took one of your hands and tugged at the band of his boxers.  
He took your breast out of his mouth, a smug look painting his face. He tugged off his boxers, and you started doing the same to your jeans. The short pair, that showed off your legs and hugged in all the right places.  
“I hate it when you wear those jeans out.” Zen growled, “Other guys would always look.”  
You smiled at him, sliding them down your legs and removing your panties next.  
“Yeah, but only you can see what’s underneath.” you responded, making his blush darken.  
Once his boxers were completely off, you stroked his shaft, making Zen whimper and moan at your touch.  
You locked your lips with his, swallowing up his pleasure filled sounds. He cradled your head with his hands while his tongue dominated your mouth. Your hand glided his erect cock, your nails grazing the head.  
Zen pulled you back down so that you were laying ontop of him. Your opposite hand went to feel the soft rabbit ears before burying itself into zen’s hair tugging and pulling at it. Zen groaned into the kiss, feeling himself reach climax. But before he could release, you pulled your hand away from his cock, and broke off the kiss, causing a small whine of protest from Zen.  
“Baaaaabe-” He stopped when he saw your lust drunk, almost ravenous expression.  
How selfish he had been, while you were pleasuring him, Zen almost forgot about pleasuring you.  
He planned to fix that.  
He pulled you closer to him, one hand gripping your hip and the other teasing your wet, hot entrance, making you shiver and whimper.  
“What do you want?” He whispered, his breath tickling you ear. You pulled back looking directly into his red sensual gaze.  
“Fuck me.” you exhaled, “Fuck me until I can’t think shit.”  
Zen wasted no time. He flipped you over so that he was on top of you, your back facing him. He positioned his cock at your entrance, gripping your hips and placing one final kiss against your cheek and whispering against your skin, just loud enough so you could hear him.  
“You have no idea how greedy you make me.” You inhaled sharply as he entered you, filling you entirely. You both let out a loud moan at the sensation.  
“Mmmn” Zen moaned. “You feel so so amazing, babe.”  
He thrust in and out of at a fast pace, causing you to grip the sheets and let out an ‘ah’ with every strong thrust.  
You looked back at Zen, wondering how a man dressed up in bunny ears and a bowtie could look so damn attractive.  
He caught your gaze and smirked at you, slamming his hips against you.  
You cried out at the overwhelming feeling, your face resting on a pillow.  
“Hy…un-” You gasped and moaned his name.  
“Yes, babe?” he said, lowly and huskily. “Am I doing good?”  
You bit your lip and groaned at a particularly strong thrust.  
“So good..mn…Don’t stop. Don’t- Ah! Hyun!” you arched your back against his chest, crying out loudly as you felt your oncoming orgasm.  
“There. Right there. Hyun-”  
He hit the spot in you that left your vision white, and had you seeing stars. He pounded into you, his pace roughing and increasing, hitting that spot over and over again.  
“I’m close.” Zen groaned and moaned you name over and over.  
“Inside.” you gasped, “Cum insi-”  
You couldn’t finish as you screamed in ecstasy, a shockwave of pleasure washing over you. Zen yelled out your name one final time, arching his back as he came into you.  
You collapsed onto the bed, Zen cuddling you from behind and holding you close to his body, resting his head on your shoulder.  
“You are so amazing, princess.” He praised you. You nodded, your eyes shut. You felt a hand grab your chin, and turn you to face a concerned looking Zen.  
“I wasn’t too rough, was I?” he asked, worriedly.  
You smiled, and shook your head, turning to face him. You played with both rabbit ears and straightened out his crooked bowtie, letting out a soft giggle.  
“You can be so weird sometimes, you know that.”  
Zen took on a playful hurt look.  
“I prefer the term-” Before he could finish, you pecked his lips and curled up against his chest.  
“But your sweet.”  
Zen chuckled, stroking your hair and holding you close.  
“You’re probably the cuddliest bunny i’ve seen all day.” you murmured against his chest. You felt the rumble of his laughter at your statement.  
“Careful,” He warned, “Remember: all men are wolves. And I’m no exception.”  
“I’ll deal with that wolf when I wake up, but for now-” You kissed him lovingly, and he kissed you back.  
“I love you,” Zen cooed, “I love you so, so much. Don’t ever forget that, okay?”  
You smiled, resting your head against his.  
“I won’t. I love you too.”  
You and Zen both drifted off peacefully to sleep, Zen holding you close, still wearing the bunny ears. He planned on taking various selfies later, that would be for your eyes only.

**Author's Note:**

> So, you’d think probably knowing me That I have a whole 3 paragraphs of stuff to ramble on about.  
> *Lipsmack* Nope. Not this time. I can not think to say about this other than what I said at the top of this fic.  
> ButthatTweekxCraigficisbeingworkedonsothathasnotbeenforgotten


End file.
